


Notes from an errant star ship

by SoThisIsAThingIWrote



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoThisIsAThingIWrote/pseuds/SoThisIsAThingIWrote
Summary: Weddings! Card games! Space ship journeys and more!A collection of Reylo drabbles. Most of them silly.On this starship we stan fluff.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Notes from an errant star ship

**_Me and You and ‘I do’_ ** (Post TROS - canon divergent)

The warm bright bustle of the party immediately gives way to the cool dim hum of Chandrilian early evening. Rey finds herself on a small terrazio, dotted with a few decorative benches half hidden by tall flowering plants. 

She settles on one of them, crossing her legs beneath her, and balances her plate on her knee. She’d been looking for a chance to escape, but not before accepting her slice of cake, of course.

Briefly, she closes her eyes, breathing in the night air, before opening them again.

"What are you doing?"

Three star systems away, Ben Solo starts, dropping the spanner in his hand. He catches it before it hits the ground, and it hovers next to his ankle like a faithful droid as he looks over his shoulder.

"Compressor is acting up - what are  _ you  _ doing? You're supposed to be at a wedding."

"I am!” Rey says, digging into her slice of cake with the fork in her hand and lifting the morsel as proof. "I'm just taking….a break." She pops the food in her mouth, eyes going wide. "This is really good!"

She can feel Ben's snort of amusement as well as hear it. Something warm blooms inside her when she does. She can still count the number of true laughter on two hands, but these tiny moments, a snort, a chuckle, a puff of breath that sends a black curl swaying, these have slowly, but surely exceeded the total of her fingers.

“Are all weddings outside the outer rim like this?” Rey asks around her fork. “There’s so many  _ people _ . I don’t think the bride and groom have had a moment to themselves all night.”

“They don’t have weddings on Jakku?” Ben asks, folding himself onto the ground at her feet. Rey immediately slides off the bench to sit knee to knee with him. She shakes her head,

“Not really. You just start living with a person.”

One black eyebrow rises. “ _ Really _ ,” Ben murmurs, half to himself.

“Mmm-hmm,” Rey nods and takes another bite of cake, eyes closing in bliss.

“To answer your question - no.” Ben continues, “it depends on the world. Chandrila and Coruscant are known for their excess, but on Tangenine it's considered a sacred rite. Just the bride and the groom before the eyes of the gods. They make a vow to each other and then share a meal.”

Rey’s eyes open. “Cake?”

Ben huffs a laugh, “if they want.”

“Hmmm. That’s what I want for us, then,” Rey says matter of factly. She spears the last forkful of cake, oblivious to the fact that Ben has suddenly gone oh so still beside her. “Just you and me and cake.” Grinning, she lifts it to his lips, which are slightly parted beneath wide, wide eyes. “Want to try?”

  
  


**Gone - but not for good** (post TROS canon-divergent)

Ben Solo takes Rey’s hands, pressing her palms together like a prayer and folding his own over them like a benediction. 

"It's not for forever."

Standing between his knees, Rey looks down at the dark eyes beseeching hers. "I know.”

“It’s for the best.”

Rey nods. Anything to help keep him  _ safe _ . She twists her hands, turning them to catch his fingers in her own and squeezing. She looks over his shoulder at Rose, standing a respectful few feet away. “Are you sure you know what you're doing?”

Rose smiles reassuringly. “Absolutely. My sister taught me the way.”

Rey nods again, bending slightly to press her forehead against his. She drops a kiss on his hair. His beautiful night sky hair. She touches the curl by his left temple softly, her fingers lingering, as though committing it to memory.

“Ok.” Rey says. “Ok. Do it.”

Rose steps forward, the container of hair bleach held fast in her hand.

**What’s in a name? (Non Canon-verse au)**

"She'll have to be given a name," one of the councilors muses.

"Whatever for?" Kylo Ren, Emperor Regnant, asks, not bothering to look up from his perusal of the courtyard below, bathed in late afternoon Naboo sun. 

"For the propriety of it," the councillor says, "you can very well be seen marrying a," he pauses,  _ "nobody." _

"I thought I was marrying her for her abilities in the Force, not her lineage" Kylo says dryly, "what does it matter if she is nobody from nowhere?"

"For the people, they will expect it."

"The people expect wine and cake. Not a name, which the moment we are wed, she will immediately give up for a throne name."  _ That _ , at least, had already been chosen. Kira Ren. Kira and Kylo. It was saccharine enough to set his teeth on edge.

"We could make her a Skywalker," another counselor suggests, "and doubly strengthen the claim to the throne."

"It  _ would _ make for a good show," another concurs, "the people would-"

"I've no desire to marry a cousin," Kylo interrupts, "real or not."

"Perhaps one of the Outer Rim great houses?"

"No." Kylo stands and drains his cup. "If the people want a show, then give it to them….make her a Palpatine." He drops the empty cup on the table and sweeps from the room, ignoring the chorus of voices growing behind him. 

  
  


**Card Game** (POST TROS - canon divergent)

"How are you doing that?!" Poe exclaims, when Rey lays down her cards. "How? You've barely played this game!"

Rey shrugs one shoulder. "Beginner's luck?" she offers blithely. Next to her, Finn laughs and takes another swig of Jawa beer. "Maybe a bit of intuition," Rey concedes, one side of her mouth curling up as she slides the stack of chips in the centre of the table towards herself.

Poe narrows his eyes. "Are you reading our minds?" He turns to Rose, "is she reading our minds?" Rose, already two beers deep, giggles and begins to deal the next hand. 

Rey takes a swig of her own beer, feeling its pleasant warmth collect in her stomach. She feels warm all over. "Relax," she says, eyeing her cards, " _ Ben _ is the mind reader, not me. And he's not here." It slips out without thinking, to her his name is always as easy as breathing….only this is sort of the  _ thing _ that they don't talk about-

Silence descends around the table. Rose continues to deal the card, suddenly focused on the task as though it was a matter of life or death. Finn clears his throat.

"....He could be," Poe says casually after a moment, too casually, gathering up his cards and studying them. His eyes flick up to Rey’s, "....If he wanted." 

Rey sits up straighter, her gaze flicking from Poe to Finn, who nods but doesn’t look up from his cards, to Rose, who offers her a lopsided smile (and another hiccup).

Maybe it’s because of the note Rey passed to Poe in the senate earlier today, the one that appeared in her pocket, written in a hand far, far more elegant than her own on neatly folded flimsiplast  _ \- Sen. Rigorsan is deliberately misinterpreting Cammino vs Wyath. Refer to amendment 36 -  _ the one that allowed Poe to win his motion and prompted this little party of theirs. 

Maybe it’s the similar notes that have come before. Maybe it's the data file on Stormtrooper “recruitments” carried out the year Finn was abducted, meticulously assembled from stockpiles of records. Planets, cities, numbers and even some names. Maybe it's the access codes to every credit account in the First Order, including the hidden ones corrupt officers thought were secret only to them, and the funds that can start to help rebuild places like Hays Minor. 

Maybe it's the past three years filled with a thousand little things, each another step to making things  _ right _ . 

Maybe it’s because sharp pains have finally had time to fade into dull aches. 

Maybe it’s love. The love her friends have for her. The love she has for them. For him.

Rey smiles. “I’ll ask him.”

  
  


**_Can you tell me the way…_ ** (POST TROS)

There are no libraries or archives on Jakku, so it makes perfect sense that Rey is entirely unfamiliar with the unspoken law of silence that rules supreme in them. Not that she would much care if she did, if it didn't suit her purpose.

It's one of the things Finn likes about her. 

Another is that, despite the glare of the archivist, she's providing a welcome distraction from three days of being elbows deep in anything they could find about the legal system of the Old Republic. 

Because it’s been nothing but endless data files on elections and constitution draftings and committees on constitution draftings and amendments and committees on the amendments…. and Finn knows that this is all valuable information if they are to carry on Leia’s dream and help rebuild the republic but Rose is clearly asleep and he’s pretty sure Poe is nodding off too…

So when Rey, back from whatever depths of the archive she has spent the last three days in because she certainly wasn’t reviewing  _ The Trade Federation vs Naboo _ , slams both hands down on their table Finn is ready to arm sweep every last data pad away.

Because Rey -who hasn’t had a true smile to share since Exegol. Whose been the topic of more than one late night worried conversation between Poe, Finn and Rose, whose half hearted reassurances of “I’m fine” have failed to convince  _ anyone _ \-  _ that _ Rey is  _ smiling _ . 

Scratch that, Rey is practically  _ glowing _ . There’s a worn piece of filmsiplast peeking out of her collar, where she has tucked it against her heart. Finn tilts his head and thinks he can make out a small drawing of a….wolf?

Rose blinks. Poe sits up. 

Rey takes a breath, “Do any of you know the way to Lothal?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope is like the sun, and writing is getting me through this night. Would love to hear what you think! And if you have a request, please drop it in the comments! I love ideas!


End file.
